Take-out (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Eliminate Hostiles *Characters: Pvt. West, Major Josh Konaree, Kevin King, Rebel Militia *Weather: Rainy, Lightning *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **Secret Service ***Eliminate all enemies while in slow motion *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Take-out *Date/Time: February 7, 2949 9:20:12 pm and counting *Place: Miami, Florida *Character: Pvt. West *Division: 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene The Biochem Corporation accesses the Biochem Satellite and tracks Miami, Floria. Fernando Hernandez: Where are they? Dark Op Soldier 1: Dont know sir. Technician: Scanning now. The satellite scans there position at a local restaurant in Miami. Technician: Got there position. It wont be long now. Fernando Hernandez: Good. Kill them. The Satellite show Pvt. West and Major Josh Konaree as fugitives. Dark Op Soldier 2: All Rebel Militia units we have tracked there location. Kill them. The scene fades out. Gameplay Scene opens up with Pvt. West and Major Josh Konaree at the receptionist desk. Major Josh Konaree: (Whispers) I thought this place would be packed. Pvt. West: (Whipers) Yeah I know. The place is quiet and empty, its closing time, only a few waiters are in the restaurant. Waiter (Rebel Militia 1): Sorry the restaurants closing. But, we can fit a couple more. (Sarcastic) If your willing to pay. Major Josh Konaree: Yeah we're willing to pay. Waiter (Rebel Militia 1): Follow me. They are lead to a table and they sit. Waiter (Rebel Militia 1): I'll be back to take drink orders. The waiter then walks over to the bar area and talk with the bartender. The conversation can almost be heard. Waiter (''Rebel Militia 1): What do we do now? Waiter (''Rebel Militia 2): Kill them. Major Josh Konaree: West. Use sonar vision to scan for weapons. Player switches to sonar view and scans the area. Pvt. West: They all have weapons. Most of them have P90's and others have M9's. (Deactivates sonar view.) What do we do? Major Josh Konaree: I have a plan. There's plenty of cover. Bartender (Rebel Militia 3): [CONT'D] Great then. Grab the one on the right, throw him, then execute him. Waiter (Rebel Militia 1): Whatever. Lets get this over with. The waiter walks over to there table. Waiter (Rebel Militia 1): Anyways... The player then presses (X''). Pvt. West then gets a knife and jabs it in the waiters throat. Then the player presses (B) and punches him in the face.'' Rebel Militia 2: Kill them! Major Josh Konaree then kicks the table down and they hide behind it for cover. Rebel Militia then come in through the font entrance and take cover behind tables and pillars. Pvt. West then takes out dual desert eagles from his leg holsters and gets up in slow motion. The player will then have to eliminate all enemies while in slow motion. This only lasts for 5 seconds though so it is okay if you dont get the achievement. Major Josh Konaree: Quick behind the bar! Once the slow motion is over the player will then have to run and dive over the bar for cover. When the player dives over the bar the player will go in slow motion and he will have to shoot the enemies in front of him and to the left and right, He doesn't have to get all of them. The player then uses the bar for cover. Major Josh Konaree: My M4's out! Get me a weapon! Pvt. West: Got it! The player then picks up a P90 from near-by and tosses it to Major Josh Konaree. They then clear out the restaurant. Ending Scene The Camera then trucks left getting a fix on Kevin King. Pvt. West: There he is! Get him! Kevin King then flee's from the scene and the camera then smash cuts to the next levels gameplay.